onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Jamie-0408
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Tree Hill Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Peyton Sawyer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 18:07, 14 June 2009 guess wat I have a new one-of-my-many-favourite pages....2x01-love it.. n u sent me into panic wen I thought u'd replaced the photo of n n h whilst proposing lol...bt it was ok...i understand the logic of the uva change lol. Touch it again, i may have 2 kill u lol! oj! yer jus thort i'd let u kno haha done it i think ... hav a look cba 2 go 4 drive 2day...2morow? here it is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LbQmGPerQc 3:05 - thts the scene HILARIOUS -although u probs won't laugh lol OMG AN EPISODE TITLE LOL!!!! What did u fink of that clip? Did u get uni sorted? I don't understand...if u got the grades???? --- btw hav I spelt capsule right? I kno u'll probs laugh at tht At least ur ok with it then....BLAME THE BTEC NOT THE COURSE.,...BLAME THE BTEC HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Erm...dont understand lol Have sum bad news....we've been spelling Tagarro wrong :( not impressed...there was sumthin else 2 bt I 4got Love my 2x17 page....wud u do the flashback thingy tho...they're all with Nathan and all are at the end of paragraphs..kept it easy 4 u JAMIE :|:|:| WHAT HAS HAPPENED? There are adverts on all my synopsisesisises lol...I'm not impressed Latest edit Just done tht other one, but I dunno if u want it in green as most of it will be then as it isn't like other episodes cos most of it's a dream. I also left a load of things that happen under episode references as I dont kno if u want to use them at all for it lol. I also hate the end of that episode so I'm off to be sad and depressed for her :(:(:( thts why i dont like season 2 :| haha Thank you...i have gotten over that depressing episode lol....dunno if im fussed on the green but it sort of has to be like that...stupid producer ppl lol CONGRATULATIONS U COMPLETED ANOTHER EPISODE!!!! YEY!!!! AND U DIDNT EVEN BRAG ABOUT IT...IM IMPRESSED Favour again pls....my dvd is skippin a scene on 2x22....iv left the scene in italics and it is near the end when they are doing the voiceovers...wud u see if it needs anymore description than what is there...also flashbacks...i dont kno what the hell we're gonna do with tht episode as it was all different times, we need about a gazillion colours lol...hav a look see what u think...thank u lots CONGRATULATIONS (2 ME) I COMPLETED ANOTHER SERIES!!!! YEY!!!! AND I AM SO GONNA BRAG ABOUT IT....IM IMPRESSED awww...i really like 3x01...wat a lovely page i'v dun lol Try uploading a photo...i cant do it...a new box comes up....i need 2 tho cos my pictures are ready for upload grr...u get the internet bk? So iv jus went thru the episodes Iv dun of season 3 n put the green writin in...iv dun it right...n i put wen peyton is talkin to the angel of death in green too. Hopefully got all the flashbacks...but dont kno what u want 2 do wit midnight madness episode so left it blank Added additional cast to tht box on each episode page on 3x14...i dont kno how to link them lol...it really confused me...so i left it 2 u...sory Hi...how do we get our wikia page to pop up like on the adverts on the side and bottom? *Well, I must say, I am proud. Although u did use 7 pictures...i'll let u off haha. No, I am very proud, especially the quotes, u only put ten (I struggle 2 limit to 12 haha) I had 2 give season 4 dvds 2 sarah 2day so wont b editing any more pages soon :( sad :( I may write 2 wikia 2 ask how to do tht lol...it may get more ppl...did u work out how to advertise on e4? *Do me a favour please...if u can in the background...put 1x09 on and compare it with my description...I reckon i missed a bit out :S:S Thanks Thanks for welcoming me ^^ I'll do that ;) 7X02 OMG!!! I must say...the last episode has to be one of the best episodes Iv seen...especially the acting...it was really good...I lvd Haley's impersonations!! 1 of the best episodes!! Dont forget to update the home page on the brief episode desc Thought it was about time lol!!! N i liked the idea of the inbetweeny bit...not sure what to call it though...Missing Year? Hi, just finished another episode, took me ageeeeeeeeeeeees to do the greeny bits lol...if u want to change it feel free, but I think I've greened it up to ur standard, let me know what ur doin Cover page Awww...im sad my baby has gone lol. But yer it did need changing. If u wait till I get bk, I will do the small little picture...I tried making a different 1 too b4 I went to uni, but the promo pics are trickier and canny crap so was gonna wait for me...bt urs is really good...I likes :) So yer...do whatever cos it looks good, n did need changing. But then again, Lucas and Peyton were central to most of the show, so I reckon when the show finished, if the majority of episodes have l n p in, we shud change it back or make a new 1...any thoughts? Oh, and I know this may kill u 2 do it, but I think Julian shud b switched wit Quinn Awww dont...I nearly miss having photoshop on my computer as much as I miss my bed lol! N yer, u can come round for a day n we'll decide what 2 do wit it. Did tht person hu said he was going to check the episode ever get back 2 u? Yer, dusnt bother me...jus think it would make more sense lol...but now every time u go on, u can smile cos she's near the middle lol Ok, really sorry 2 ask this cos I know you have 2 write up episodes 2...but in order to get on the wikia spotlight, we need no uncategorized pages. We have 80 odd. Do you know how to categorise them, I tried, I failed. If you cba 2 do it, I don't mind n tell me how to anyway so we can work thru 2geva if not...Thanking youuuuu Use as you like or not at all ... let me kno wat u think : )(bout the pic btw) Me again, what do u think for the spotlight logo? Guess who? Right, I redone the spotlight image...tuk me ageeeees, but I really like the finished result....n cos u were out last night I just posted it lol....bt I really do think they r amazing. Also, I was originally just gunna have Brooke there, but I noticed the FlashForward ads have like 70000000000 different ads so dun 1 for each of the 3 originals (I especially luv Haley's, n not even cos she's the best lol) Have a look on the spotlight page...hope u like it n let me kno wat u think --Jamesb2302 08:42, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I need the wiki logo but cnt find it :S...after tht Im sorted ? Why are you changing all the pictures I've put up? --Jamesb2302 13:12, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Eh? I dont understand?? Why not jus change the size of the dimensions I've already uploaded and add what u need 2? No its alright I understand now...jus thort u were changin everythin n i didnt see the point in me uploadin the images lol...bt i get it now lol...im a bit slow u know lol. Btw...can u get on hotmail? I can't n dont kno if its cos of all the passwords being leaked etc HAHA IV SEEN IT!!!! its good this week, not amazin, but good. Until Haley at the end (u will kno wat I mean wen u see it lol) I was meant 2 lie in 2day..no, the maintenence man came to fix my bloody door...at 7am :(...n I have a lecture...at 7pm :( till 8pm :( wasnt impressed like U only had 1 drink...WELL DONE!!!! haha. And actually, my performance (which includes dance/drama/music) is an actual assessment...we hav 2 plan it and everything!!! I'll give u a clue on what we're doing 'AAAAAA SE VENGA WANNA MEET U MAMA...OOO IN ZIMBABWE...AAAA SE VENGA WANNA MEET U MAMA...OOO IN ZIMBABWE' and if u didnt kno wat the hell tht was 'IN THE CIRCLEEEEE, IN THE CIRCLE OF LIFE' Can u guess what it is? I have offered and been accepted to sing, dance and act woop woop :O How dare u!!! No one yet lol...havin started rehearsin...bt eventually it will deafen 6 ppl n then the rest of the year group on performance day...WE'RE HAVIN A LION KING NIGHT IN NEXT WEEK THO WOOOO! And gues hu I'm playin....Pumbaa :| If ur bored tonight lol...do u fancy making like a templatey thing for groups like Clean Teens and Ravens please lol...jus something else to add to ur list lol...no rush to do it tho OMG...U HAV BEEN BUSY!!! MY GOD!! For 4x13...is it worth puttin all the year book pictures at the bottom in a long line? I think it mite be good as the episode is different to others...wat do u think? Hello? What do u think? I'm in halls alone n bored...applied 2 work at the hilton hotel 2day :o OMG HAV U BEEN ON THE DESPERATE HOUSEWIVES WIKIA...LOOKS VERY SIMILAR TO SUM1 ELSES I KNO Freaky U are not goin 2 believe this...Iv already put them on the spotlight thing cos it tuk me hours 2 do n I was really proud....do u think they look similar 2 anything else Think I prefer ur Brooke 1...bt I luv my Haley 1 lol Yer...my brooke luks a bit of a melon on mine lol...n i dont care which 1 of nathan lol...I'll add ur Brooke 1 on now, wat du u think for Nathan then? No I dont think I will kill u...jus sit in my room n cry...btw cos I havent saved it will u upload it /here Right, considering they used ours, Before the series could be changed to early years? The missing years could be changed to 5 year gap and the inbetween bit to 1 year gap??? we need sumthin more than inbetween. Dont forget to post ur Brooke spotlight image up with link above^^^ Need ur input Read the message I just got from another user...I dont really know wat u want to do if anythin...n I'm not suggestin anythin until uv said cos I dont know wat I wud want doin if anythin. Let me kno asap --Jamesb2302 14:29, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ^^dont 4get to reply 2 me!!! OMG I cant believe S6 is finally out...but I have to wait till xmas :( :( u seen the last episode yet? Hi again..I feel really bad for uploading all those images wen they r wrong!!! Do u hav 2 do it for all the episodes? I thought I'd corrected the sizes for season 1 lol...bt hav I dun them all wrong lol? Sorry--Jamesb2302 22:19, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi -- One Tree Hill Wiki looks good, and you've done a lot of work on it in a few months! You have a small handful of uncategorized pages -- could you sort them out? Then I'll be happy to add you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 00:05, October 14, 2009 (UTC) --- So, I've tried categorising them but I don't hav a clue how to do it. I dont know if they will disappear eventually, but have a look and see what I've done wrong lol, bye!! --Jamesb2302 09:42, October 14, 2009 (UTC) I'm jus puttin every fact I find out there for now and when we come to do character pages we can use what we want just as long as we have everything important and I dont want to miss out anything important or funny (Like Haley's bit, cant wait 2 do tht!!!) Yer I'm around Friday thru to Sunday night...bk on Mon till the nite and then come bk here on Thurs lunch. N yer just put...DAN WAS A SHIT FATHER..the end lol...did I notice Deb Lee is Jamie's new page? --Jamesb2302 15:22, October 14, 2009 (UTC) dont forget ur episodes!!!! If ur havent noticed already Im tryin 2 complete s4 by the end of the week. I will start helping on s5 episodes bt will be slower as I need to focus on university my lost rewatch lol. Du u reckon Nicki will come thru 2 newcastle for a nite out thru the week cos I really want to...if i cba lol!!! Awww well, Im not up ther monday nite...thers a big student nite down here...so mayb next time im up lol. Dus any1 kno Im comin up or hav u managed 2 keep it secret. I'll message u bk later as goin out for a bit c ya!!!! Me again. Do u kno which episode Deb Scott officially became Deb Lee, cos we sort of need to change quotes and possibly parts of the synopsis lol..let me kno ta --Jamesb2302 20:14, October 14, 2009 (UTC) OMG IM GONNA CRY...ITS AMAZIN!!!!! LOVE IT!!!! Between Order And Randomness Contribution Hi , I'm sorry. I forgot to log in ^^ *Rite Im havin a bit of a problem. So I think I've dun Haley's synopsis too detailed...no1 wants to know about every scene she's in if it has no relevance to her...what do u think...let me kno so I can change it lol --Jamesb2302 20:53, October 23, 2009 (UTC) *How did u get different sized pictures an all tht for Rachel's page...jus wonderin 4 Haley's